


You Are Not Alone

by tentacledog



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Art, Gen, Multi, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledog/pseuds/tentacledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako, Raleigh, and something that lingers of Yancy in the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/gifts).



> (Large image warning!)

[Pacific Rim Reversebang](http://pacrimreversebb.livejournal.com) art for [callowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/pseuds/callowyn)'s fabulous story [Our Blood in the Machinery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185409)! 

> The thing is, Raleigh Becket does not remember saving the world. His last clear memory is of Lady Danger’s override trigger failing, and the certain knowledge that this was it, he’d lost, darkness closing in on his breathless gasps. The parts after that—they can’t be real. They don’t make sense. 
> 
> He doesn't tell anyone that no, really, he wasn't alone.

* * *

 


End file.
